Contrastes
by ANGIE2000
Summary: Quizás a ojos de los demás, de cualquiera con sentido común y una pizca de criterio, no podían ser más diferentes. Pero donde sus diferencias terminan, sus semejanzas comienzan y estas últimas no son superficiales y en realidad son las que más importan. Hiei/Kurama. Shonen-ai. One-shot. Post anime. manga.


**CONTRASTES**

Hiei viste de negro de pies a cabeza y casi siempre con la misma ropa.

Kurama tiene su armario abarrotado con todo tipo de prendas, en su mayoría de corte elegante y colores ligeros.

Hiei domina el fuego, destruye todo cuanto toca.

Kurama controla a las plantas, ellas viven gracias a él.

Hiei no tiene familia, a excepción de una hermana que nunca sabrá de su existencia.

Kurama tiene una madre, un padrastro y un hermanastro, amigos, admiradores y conocidos. Nunca se encuentra solo.

Hiei y Kurama saben que son tan diferentes como el agua y el aceite, el hielo y el fuego, lo dulce y amargo. A otros habría de importarles, a ellos no.

Kurama deja la ventana abierta todos los sábados por la noche, es una invitación implícita, algo así como una contraseña entre ambos.

Hiei siempre llega, no toca, tampoco avisa.

Un momento no hay nada, al siguiente segundo se encuentra él.

A veces Kurama lo espera con un libro en la mano, en otras ocasiones con el ceño fruncido y el rostro crispado por la tensión. Sabe que en algún momento, ambos, ellos…deberán tomar una decisión, pero prefieren no hablar de ello, como si de esta manera la posibilidad fuera menos real o quizás más remota.

Siempre hay una variedad de galletas, pasteles, postres, cafés, tés, chocolates y todo tipo de dulces aperitivos esperando a Hiei en una bandeja plateada decorada con un ramillete de coloridas y fragantes flores. Él las mira con una expresión que algunos dirían que se parece al miedo, primero con lentitud, sin exasperarse, casi como si temiera que se las arrebataran de un momento a otro.

Él pelirrojo le observa de lejos, en silencio, como si no quisiera dar fe de su presencia, sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa suave, nada escandalosa ni idiota como esa que le dedica a sus compañeros de clases de vez en cuando, sino una mueca que otros calificarían de desdeñosa, pero que Hiei entiende a la perfección y corresponde con una mirada arisca.

Viste de negro de pies a cabeza, su silueta se camuflajea en la habitación a oscuras, Hiei puede ver que ha estado llorando. Vinó tan rápido como Koemma le informó, pudo haberse presentado en el cementerio, pero no habría servido de nada.

En algún punto Kurama se pone de pie y rodea el cuello de Hiei con sus brazos, una enredadera de los cubre por completo, los músculos tensos del Demonio de Fuego se tensan al principio y poco falta para que saque su espada y ataque al Zorro, en otros tiempos lo habría hecho, para ser francos en más de una ocasión terminaron enfrascados en una pelea. Pero ahora Hiei se encuentra preparado para el contacto físico, aceptar que no todo aquel que quiere tocarlo buscará matarlo y aun más importante, que con Kurama se encuentra a salvo.

Ambos sueltan un suspiro silencioso que ni siquiera sabían que estaban conteniendo.

Hiei continua comiendo, Kurama comienza a acariciar su cabello y empieza a tararear una suave canción al oído del Demonio.

En algún punto Hiei da media vuelta y sus rostros se encuentran, los verdes de Kurama, los carmesís de Hiei…y sus labios se entrelazan, saben a galletas y chocolates, pastelillos y café, a miedos, inseguridades y dudas, a afecto, esperanza e incluso, quizás hasta…amor.

A veces conversan, pero esta noche no sienten la necesidad de hacerlo.

Que El Makai sigue siendo un Infierno que constantemente necesita ser vigilado y donde el trabajo parece nunca terminarse es algo que Hiei no quiere mencionar y que congeniar dos carreras y un sequito de chicas que mueren por tener el honor de llamarse "Su novia" no es tan sencillo como pensó tampoco es algo de lo que a Kurama le apetezca hablar.

Esas cosas no importan esa noche.

Esa noche es para vivir y sentir.

Y lo hacen.

Ambos son Demonios, difícilmente pueden ser heridos, no necesitan andarse con delicadezas ni remilgos. Sin embargo, sus dedos se rozan con delicadeza, desabotonan y deslizan las prendas con una premura casi virginal, como si fuera la primera o última vez. Sus garras se deslizan por sus pálidas piel y se sangran entre sí, no es a propósito, simple y sencillamente no pueden evitarlo, después de todo es parte de lo que son. Terminan lamiendo sus propias heridas, saboreando su sangre y entre ambos se crea un divertido y casi irrisorio contraste. Técnicamente Hiei es un octogenario en el mundo humano y Kurama un muchacho que apenas llega a los veinte años, desde ese punto de vista la diferencia es abismal; pero una vez Shuichi se ha desvanecido y dejado tras de sí a Yoko, los papeles se invierten y Hiei pasa a ser poco más que un bebé en brazos de un Demonio Milenario y entre sí saborean su sangre, añeja y fresca casi por igual.

Hay palabras de afectos y burlas torcidas, comentarios sarcásticos y besos juguetones, abrazos asfixiantes y caricias dulces. Hay de todo y mucho antes, durante y después.

Y después el silencio, no es denso ni incomodo, sólo vacío…como el aire que corta.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?— finalmente le pregunta Hiei y Kurama siente su cálida respiración sobre su pecho, ha vuelto a ser Shuichi y el mundo ha vuelto a perder color y el miedo a la muerte y el dolor lo atenaza como nunca antes en su vida como Ser Humano.

No responde, las lágrimas no se lo permiten…no sabe cómo parar. Nunca antes ha llorado tanto. Ese sentimiento le parece tan extraño y lejano que ni siquiera el refugiarse en la figura de Youko lo consuela.

Hiei no dice nada, permanece allí, sin moverse, recargado sobre su pecho…acariciando sus mejillas. No entiende a Kurama, no puede compartir su dolor, incluso cuando lo intenta y se esfuerza no es capaz.

Su Madre murió incluso antes de que él la conociera, su hermana es igual a un figura abstracta y lejana que sabe que habita en algún lugar del Universo, a salvo y segura de todo aquello que lo rodea a él y…Kurama, es demasiado sensato y fuerte como para permitirse asesinar y además…no lo puede imaginar, Kurama no puede morir, ni siquiera lo puede imaginar y entonces es consciente del hecho y el dolor lo desgarra igual que una flecha en el corazón…

Si Kurama muriera, él…

Una lágrima escapa del ojo derecho de Hiei, se convierte en una perla negra incluso antes de caer por la cama, rueda entre las sábanas revueltas y se desliza por el borde de la cama, Kurama la atrapa antes de que pegue contra el piso, la estudia y ambos, incluso Hiei que ha olvidado la última vez que vio una, la estudian, embelesado con su belleza, perdidos en su atrayente, casi hipnótica negrura. Es hermosa.

Kurama se sorbe la nariz y se la entrega Hiei quién la toma con un temor que cualquier otro consideraría ridículo.

Ambos lo entienden. No puede comprender el dolor de Kurama, sin embargo, es capaz de sentirlo.

—Extraño a mamá, si soy franco, ella era lo único que me mantenía unido al Mundo Humano— empieza Kurama, pero Hiei cubre sus labios con sus dedos, niega con la cabeza y lo abraza con mayor fuerza.

No es el momento para escucharlo.

Sabe que Kurama le dirá que lo acompañara al Mundo Espiritual y dejará a los Humanos detrás. Que para Shuichi Minamino el Mundo no significa nada si su Madre ha muerto, que es momento de que Yoko Kurama regrese al lugar a donde pertenece. Sabe que lo dirá. Y no quiere escucharlo, porque él aceptará y se lo llevará en ese mismo momento y quizás más tarde se arrepienta y él no lo dejará dar marcha atrás. Incluso sin necesidad de usar las palabras lo sabe. Porque lo ama y lo necesita más que a nada en el mundo, pero no quiere hacerlo infeliz.

Hiei guarda silencio y Kurama besa su cabello.

Quizás a ojos de los demás, de cualquiera con sentido común y una pizca de criterio, no podían ser más diferentes.

Pero donde sus diferencias termina, sus semejanzas comienzan y estas últimas no son superficiales como su ropa o color favorito y van mucho más allá, parten del respeto, la aceptación y el hecho de saber que pasará lo que pasará, estarán ahí el uno para el otro, al menos mientras dure su acuerdo.

Hiei besa la mejilla de Kurama y le dice al oído en poco más que un susurro.

—Duerme y descansa, idiota…

El Zorro asiente y ambos se refugian bajo la calidez del roce de sus cuerpos desnudos y el olor a suavizante de rosa de las sábanas.

**Fin**

Hum, disculpen el OoC descarado, pero a que con un poco de imaginación hacen una linda pareja?

Gracias por leer…si es que alguien lo hace, jeje…

Saludos…


End file.
